Sophie
Sophie Kaczynski, a character in 2 Broke Girls acted out by actress Jennifer Coolidge, is a Polish businesswoman. She owns a cleaning company called Sophie's Choice and lives in the apartment directly above that which Max Black and Caroline Channing share. Biography Sophie was born in Poland & has stated she grew up with a brother with a club foot and likely lived in Poland for all of her youth. When she worked at a Polish rip off of McDonald's, she fell on a hot McStick and injured her eye so severely that she still cannot move it. Moving to America, she opened a cleaning business that she named Sophie's Choice. When the man in the apartment above Max's and Caroline's died, Sophie moved in and met the girls for the first time. Physical Appearance Sophie is a tall Polish woman with straight slightly curly blonde hair and large breasts. Sophie wears elegant clothes and wild eye catching colors, which Caroline meanly comments on in a fight. She reads the Polish edition of Vogue Magazine and draws her fashion inspiration from there. Personality and Traits Sophie is a very kind and generous woman, offering Max and Caroline jobs at her cleaning business shortly after meeting them and hooking them up with some cupcake jobs. Juxtaposing her kind and upbeat side, Sophie can be mean and vicious when she is offended.Although she speaks English fluently, she has a Polish accent. It is widely hinted that she is a rich person. Sophie wears very elegant and probably expensive clothes. She also once had a bag full of Chanel lip gloss. She offered to treat Max and Caroline to dinner at a fancy restaurant when she first met them. She also took them dress shopping for the gala at the end of Season 1. At the boutique, she had a roll of 100 dollar bills. She also assisted in funding Max's Homemade Cupcakes with $20,000. Sophie has various sexual encounters with Oleg. Max once snidely compared it to Ukraine, represented by Oleg, trying to invade Poland, represented by Sophie. Sophie and Oleg have had sex at the Williamsburg Diner several times and on every smooth surface of Sophie's apartment, As of the Season 2 finale, they are no longer together. Sophie's Choice Ms. Kaczynski's business, Sophie's Choice, is a cleaning business whose work-force may consist only of female employees. Caroline and Max once mistook it for a prostitution business. Her company seems to be doing well since she comes across as rich. Sophie sends some of her girls to various houses to do general cleaning. Sophie's Choice does very good work as one of its customers referred one of his friends to it after he divorced his wife. Trivia *She loves rhinestones, and her favorite store is called Rhinestoned. *Her dead twin sister was her first doll *She quit smoking at age 12, but smokes electric cigarettes. *She is fond of sausage. *She uses a Polish dating website, where it is discovered she prefers to date gay men. *She carries a model of her dream house in her purse. *She was married; the circumstances under which her marriage ended or what happened to her former husband have not yet been disclosed. *She misses summers in Minsk and smoking in hospitals. *She reads the Polish edition of Vogue Magazine, as "And the Pearl Necklace" reveals. *The government of her native village canceled Christmas celebrations there. *Her favorite snack is edible underwear, and she likes zebras. *She owns an organ-trading business. It has not yet been specified whether this refers to the musical instrument or to various body parts. *It is currently unknown if she shares any connection with Dr. Theodore John "Ted" Kaczynski, Ph.D., who pleaded guilty to all the "Unabombings. *Sophie and Oleg broke up in And The Window of Opportunity. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Category templates Category:General wiki templates